Huyendo Del Infierno
by jesuslatino88
Summary: la historia comienza en un cine donde dos jóvenes enamorados tenían una cita lo cual fue interrumpida por algo inusual no esperado, el ataque de los muertos vivientes los jóvenes pasaran por pruebas para poder escapar de esas cosas, el amor y la confianza entre ellos será base para poder sobrevivir y encontrar una solución a todo lo ocurrido
1. Chapter 1

Huyendo del infierno acto 1 "cita entre los muertos"

Un día normal comienza para un chico llamado, (francisco días) un joven tranquilo que estudia para electrónica en la universidad "UNIR" una de las universidades más grandes del Zulia-Maracaibo, esta joven se encontraba saliendo de esta universidad a cumplir con algo muy importante para su vida, el decirle a la chica de sus sueños (Zukimi Shibuya) que si pueden tener una cita, ambos sentían cierta atracción amorosa pero ninguno de los dos tenía el valor de decir lo que sienten uno al otro, caminando a casa el joven se encuentra con la sorpresa que cuando él está saliendo de la universidad se encuentra con la chica que anhela, la llama para decirle algo especial, invitarla a salir.

Día viernes. 6:45pm

Francisco: buenas tardes Zukimi.

Zukimi: hola, ¿como estas? Francisco,

Francisco: (apenado) si! muy bien. Oye... me preguntaba si mañana aras algo...¿?

Zukimi: no! ¿Por qué?

Francisco: solo lo pregunto por si quieres ir mañana conmigo al cine...

Zukimi: (sorprendida) si! pero claro si tú estás de acuerdo.

Francisco: bien! perfecto, a qué hora te paso buscando?

Zukimi: no se, algo alrededor de las 5¿? ¿Te parece bien?

Francisco: que si te busco la las 5:30?

Zukimi: si! me parece bien.

Francisco: te pasare buscando.

Zukimi: está bien te estaré esperándote.

Francisco: (sonrojado) buen.., que te baya bien, nos vemos.

Zukimi: !hi!

Esta misma noches, joven emocionado de la situación a había vivido esta esa tardes, se imagina muchas formas en la que pasaría su primera cita sonrojado y emocionado lo que pasaría al siguiente día.

Sábado. 7:15am

El día comienza de la mejor manera, el joven se levanta de su cama y se camina hacia el baño, luego de lavarse la cara, mira de tras de la puerta de su cuarto, es encontraba un calendario con una fecha marcada como "el día especial" era ese día, el se da un buen suspiro de alegría y se dirige a la cocina, nota que su padres no están, el camina hacia el refrigerador y encuentra una nota de sus padres;

"NOTA EN EL REFRIJERADOR"

=hijo! tu padre y yo lo céntimos, no podemos pasar todo el día contigo por razones de trabajo, en verdad lo céntimos, pero el trabajo es trabajo y tanto con tu padre como yo, saldremos tarde del trabajo, en el refrigerador hay comida para calentar, desayuna cereal, "te queremos" cuídate.=

El chico ase lo que su madre le avía escrito en la nota, se sienta a comer su cereal y enciende el televisor de la cocina, cuando el se sienta habla entra sí mismo y se dice;

Francisco: sin mama y papa en casa será un día solitaria, ¡pero no debo preocuparme! en la noche tengo algo importante que hacer.

¿Que estará pasando en la televisión?

Luego de encender el televisión, cae un canal de noticiar, en chico por curiosidad lo deja, y ese canal informativo decía;

televisión: "muy buenos días" soy "Fabiola Vásquez" en ultimas noticias las ciencia ha avanzado al futuro, ha dado un paso más al elixir de la vida, unas de las compañías más grandes de Japón, ha logrado lo que en siglos el hombre no ha llegado, el proveedor de la compañía "Trix-Falco" a lanza al mercado un producto que asegura la reconstrucción de las células muertas, producto llamado (Elexium) este producto está a prueba, será mandado a los estados unidos, asegura que las personas de 3ra edad le dará rejuvenecimiento a sus cuerpos, compuesto llamado (R.C.M) científicos aprueban a ver conseguido la inmortalidad. Son buenas noticias que les traemos todos los días, quédense con nosotros en las noticias de las 12, que tengan un lindo día.

Francisco: (impactado) valla, si eso es así! muy pronto estaremos caminando entre muertos en el futuro, ¡que estúpido!

Termina de comer y no le da importancia a lo de la noticia, se retira a su cuarto se sienta a matar el tiempo jugando en su consola de juego videos, era la mejor manera de espera su momento deseado, la cita esperada. El tiempo cae y la mañana se torna a la tarde.

En otra situación un jet privado esta por despegar de Japón en vuelo a los estados unidos, el avión transportaba científicos de "trix-falco" con el producto y parte de compuesto (R.C.M) se trasladaba a una de las organizaciones de científicos más grandes de , para sí ser aprobado el producto por jueces, el jet estaba despegando a (Venezuela) a su primera parada a recargar combustible pero cuando el avión despega una de las mangueras hidráulicas del tren de aterrizaje ha sido dañado el sensor no marca a fala y el jet despega hacia Venezuela.

Sábado. 5:00pm

El chico se encuentra en su cuarto concentrado en su consola de videos juegos pierde su concentración cancelando sorprendido y asustado corre a su baño con el apuro de irse a duchar para prepararse a su cita, luego de tomarse una ducha el chico se termina de preparar y sale de casa para buscar a zukimi. Luego de llegar a la casa el chico toca la puerta, luego sus ojos se sorprende al ver a la hermosa chica que estaba en la puerta, sorprendido contesta;

Francisco: (sorprendido) Huuuaaa hoy estas increíblemente hermosa

Zukimi: jejeje" arigatou na.

Francisco: ¿ya estas preparada?

Zukimi: Hi! ya nos podemos ir.

Francisco: entonces vámonos.

Una hora después

Zukimi se encontraban emocionada de ver tantas personas en un solo sitio, y la chica insiste a que la acompañe a ver algunas vitrinas, el chicho apenado de la actitud de zukimi la sigue.

Minutos más tarde el jet privado que se dirigía a los estados unidos decide hacer la primera recarga de combustible en Venezuela en el ario puerto Maracaibo, Zulia, la torre de control reporta su aterrizaje, al recibir la señal de radio le da inicio al aterrizaje, activando el tren de aterrizaje y con poca latitud, unos de los pilotos nota que unos de los trenes de aterrizaje de el lado derecho no estaba funcionando, el jet pierde el control y se estrella contra el suelo, derrapando en la pista de aterrizaje al avión estalla, el equipo de paramédicos se dijera hacia el jet en llamas.

Mientras tanto En el centro comercial

Los chicos se encontraban en la zona de comida del centro comercial, minutos más tarde los chicos miraban la cartelera para ver qué película iban a ver, al fin se deciden y dan con la conclusión de ver una película de Zombi 3D, luego de seleccionar la película los jóvenes hacen fila para comprar los boletos.  
En el Momento del accidente

Los bomberos y grupos de rescate tratan de disminuir las llamas, tratando de buscar sobrevivientes, una señal de vida aparece entre las llamas, los cuerpos de rescate buscan la manera de llegar hasta estas persona, finalmente un rescatista llega hasta él y lo saca entre las llamas, luego de sacarlo le dan atención medica, en el momento que lo están atendiendo el sujeto actúa de una manera extraña, las enfermeras se asustan, llamando en cuerpo de seguridad para controlarlo el hombre quemado de la explosión muerde a un oficial, la gente se alarma y el hombre decide morder a otra persona, los otros oficiales deciden apuntarle con las pistolas tratando de no dispararle, le dicen;

Oficiales: alto! deténgase o le dispararemos! no se mueva" alto!

Pero el hombre seguía caminando hacia los oficiales, ellos notaros que ya no era un humano su comportamiento no era de un humano, tratado de mantener el orden abren fuego, disparándole a él monstro fuera de control el objetivo fue neutralizado, exhausto de la situación, el equipo de rescate decide llevar los afectados a un centro hospitalario para atender sus heridas, en el momento el que los médicos lo están atendiendo el sujeto empieza a notar dolor insoportable en su cuerpo y no para de sangrar, los médicos sin encontrar solución a lo que le ocurre al paciente, el paciente se desmaya, los enfermes notan que no se mueve y le toman el pulso, está muerto, después de unos minutos, el paciente despierta pero no como un humano atacando a uno de los enfermeros como un caníbal mordiendo su cuello, haciendo que se propague la infección.

Minutos más tarde en el centro comercial.

Después del accidente, en otra situación. los jóvenes enamorados la estaban minutos después viendo la película, francisco decide salir a comprar palomitas de maíz, luego de salir el joven mientras camina va pensando en su plan que era confesarse hacia a chica, de decirle que le gustaba acercándose a la taquilla de compra nota algo extraño, se trataba de un sujeto parado entre el medio de multitud sin hacer nada, el joven le toma muy poca importancia, luego compra las palomitas y sigue viendo el mismo hombre, el ese momento la chica le envía G-mail diciendo:

G-mail de zukimi: oye! apúrate que la mejor parte acaba de comenzar...!

El joven apresurado se dirige nuevamente hasta la sala de proyección, luego de que se sienta las nuevamente piensa entre sí:

Francisco: (pensando) bien1 mi plan va a la perfección, solo tengo que espera que la película ponga sus partes más terroríficas y luego de que se asuste la buscare a abrazar, si! es perfecto.

El destino le cabio su curso, de manera de que la chica se apresuro y abrazo, el joven queda sorprendido luego sonríe y la abraza también, luego algo lo saca de concentración, se trataban de unos gritos, él pensaba que era parte de la película, era el mejor momento para decirle lo que sentía entre el miedo, y le dice;

Francisco: oye zukimi, tengo que decirte algo importante, pero no sé como decírtelo, es algo que nunca te e dijo por temor a tu respuesta.

Pero mientras él estaba hablando la chica lo jala por si camisa, el joven diciendo sus últimas palabras no termina de hablar y se desconcentra se la insistencia de zukimi y le pregunta;

Francisco: ¿qué pasa...?

La chica asustada apunta con su dedo y le dice;

Zukimi: mira hacia allá...!

El joven mira hasta donde la chica le dijo que mirara, sorprendido de algo completamente extraño se dice;

Francisco: (sorprendido y asustado) no" esto no puede estar pasando! no es posible...

Zukimi abraza a francisco piensa rápido y le dice:

Francisco: no tengas miedo... yo estoy contigo.

Zukimi: pero qué vamos a hacer. ¿?

Francisco: salgamos de aquí. "ahora"

Zukimi: si!

Decide salir de la sala de proyección y cuando sale ya era demasiado tarde, el centro comercial ya era un caos total, parecía una mentira no podían creerlo pero era cierto, los muertos caminaban, huyendo del pánico se esconden en una tiendo de televisores y rápidamente bloquean la puerta y la chica se da cuenta que uno de los televisores estaba encendido y le dijo al chico:

Zukimi: francisco! mira esto...

Francisco: ¿qué está pasando?

El joven se encuentra viendo la televisión, las noticias de un caos en la ciudad " los muertos caminan"

En el televisor: noticias importante, hubo un accidente él en aeropuerto de Maracaibo, se ha desatado un arma bio-terrorista, se les sugiere mantener la calma, es urgente que evacuen la ciudad, es una zona de cuarentena biológica, las autoridades se están encargando de la situación, diríjanse a otra zona-...

El televisor pierde la señal y queda los dos jóvenes virando el televisor sorprendidos e impactados y de repente francisco pierde los estribos golpea la mesa en donde estaba el televisor y dice:

Franciscos: (furioso) "MALDITA SEA" qué demonios está pasando...!

================"CONTINURA"==============


	2. Chapter 2

Huyendo del infierno acto 2 " en busca de ayuda"

Después del desastres.

En el televisor: noticias importante, hubo un accidente el en aeropuerto de Maracaibo, se ha desatado un arma biot-terrorista, se les sugiere mantiene la calma, es urgente que evacuen la ciudad, es una zona de cuarentena biológica, las autoridades se están encargando de la situación, diríjanse a otra zon...

El televisor pierde la señal y queda los dos jóvenes virando el televisor sorprendidos e impactados y de repente francisco pierde los estribos golpea la mesa en donde estaba el televisor y dice:

Franciscos: (furioso) "MALDITA SEA" qué demonios está pasando...!

Luego de todo esto, los jóvenes buscaban una solución para escapar del terror, la solución de llegar hasta sus hogares, llegando a la conclusión de salir como sea de ese lugar, y ellos trataban de buscar una solución;

Francisco: si no salimos de ese lugar, seremos devorados por esas cocas!

Zukimi: pero que podemos hacer?

Francisco: primero! tratar de mantener la calma.

Zukimi: cómo quieres que me calme en un momento como este...!

Francisco: no podemos desesperarnos, solo pensar en algo rapado.

Zukimi: y si tratamos de salir por la entrada principal.

Francisco: puede ser que, pero seguramente esas cosas entraron por allí.

Zukimi: pero que podemos hacer...?

Francisco: no lo sé! pero ya se me ocurrirá algo.

El joven tratando de buscar una salida mira hacia todos lados, de repente se encuentra con la única solución, tratar de salir por el ducto de ventilación que se encontraba arriba de ellos, el le dice a ella;

Francisco: arriba! esta única solución de salir y escapar de esas cosas sin que nos vean.

Zukimi: ¡QUE! y como pretendes que llegaremos hasta allá...?

Francisco: si es la única manera de salir de aquí, trataremos de hacer lo posible para escapar.

Zukimi: pero está muy alto!

Francisco: busquemos algo que llegar.

Los jóvenes buscan por todos lados algo con que llegar hasta el ducto, la chica le da una solución a la situación apuntándole hacia una escalera para trabajar en zonas altas que era parte de la tienda, y le dice:

Zukimi: ¡francisco! mira" allá...!

Francisco: si! eso será útil.

Zukimi: date prisa!

Francisco: ya lo sé!

El joven tratando de sacar la escalera que estaba atrapada por unas cajas pesadas, los sorprende la llegada a la ventana de la tienda tratando de entrar, la chica asustada deja salir un grito de desesperación y le dice:

Zukimi: "YA ESTAN AQUI" has algo rápido...

Francisco: maldita sea esta en la entrada, esta maldita cosa esta atascada, vamos, vamos, vamos...

Finalmente el joven saca el escalera del sitio y la coloca en el lugar en donde saltarían hasta el ducto de ventilación, los jóvenes uno por uno suben hasta el ducto, el joven decidió que la chica fuera primero, la chica sube y retira la rejilla de ventilación y termina de subir, esperado al chico dentro del ducto, el joven mira hacia atrás y se da cuenta que hay en la pared un mapa de todo el centro comercial y decide bajar por él:

Francisco: espera un momento!

Zukimi: que piensas haces

Francisco: aquí abajo hay un mapa de la zona...

Zukimi: pero el vidrio no soportara tanto peso!

Francisco: pero esa nuestra guía para poder escapar.

Zukimi: no quiero que vallas! no quiero perderte...!

Francisco: no te preocupes" no me pasara nada será rápido, espera aquí...

Zukimi: no! no vallas...

El joven baja de la escalera y corre hasta el mapa y lo saca del sitio y rápidamente regresa hasta la escalera cuando de repente, la chica tenia razón el vidrio no soporto el peso haciendo que los "zombie" entraran, el joven se resbala y cae al suelo agarrando la escalera, la chica asustada deja salir otro grito, el joven rápidamente levanta la escalera y empieza a subir, lanza el mapa hasta ella y la chica lo atrapa y cuando ya está llegando hasta la escalera uno de los zombie lo trataba por su pierna derecha y lo detiene, el joven trata de escapar de sus manos y por fin lo suelta, tratando de escapar sube y la chica lo jala por su brazo terminándolo de subir y le dice:

Zukimi: (preocupada) ¡"jamás me hagas eso"!

Francisco: te lo dije, no debes preocuparte, yo estoy contigo...

Zukimi: casi me matas de un susto.

Francisco: lo bueno es que estamos a salvo.

Zukimi: aquí está el mapa.

Francisco: bien! busquemos una salida.

Zukimi: ¡hi!

La joven con su celular que alumbra como una lámpara y el decía;

Francisco: veamos" estamos en el segundo piso, si seguimos este ducto estaremos mas cerca a la salida, el siguiente local este ducto pasa cerca, seguiremos hacia delante pasaremos tres ductos y luego de seguiremos gateando hasta cruzar a la derecha, así que! andando.

La chica lo detiene y le dice:

Zukimi: si! pero prométeme que pase lo que pase, no te separaras de mi...

Francisco: (apenado y victorioso) si! te lo prometo, nunca te dejare.

De acuerdo al plan los jóvenes tratan de de escapar, el joven virando hacia delante se da cuenta que la chica esta delante, se queda sorprendido al verle el trasero inocentemente, el apenado baja la cabeza y sigue caminando ya cerca de cruzar en donde lo acordado la vía del ducto empieza a moverse de lado a lado, sorprendidos de la situación se caen gracias al desajuste del ducto cayendo en otro local:

Francisco: Zukimi! está bien...? 

Zukimi: si, pero me duele el brazo.

Francisco: no te muevas voy a ayudarte...

Zukimi: en donde estamos?

Francisco: no lo sé déjame ver el mapa?

Zukimi: tú crees que salgamos con vida de aquí?

Francisco: no hay que perder las esperanzas.

Zukimi: tienes razón.

El joven trata de busca una salida de emergencia, pero la chica de despega de la mirada del joven y se pierde por un momento, cuando ya finalmente la consigue y el joven dice:

Francisco: ya! este local cuenta con una salida de emergencia vámonos Zukimi. Zukimi?

El joven desesperado la empieza a buscar cuando de repente aparece la chica con dos objetos en la mano y le dice;

Zukimi: esto nos puede servir de algo!

Francisco: Zukimi! Eres una genio.

(ODJETOS ENCONTRADOS)

1. Extintor contra incendio.

2. hacha de emergencia.

Después de a ver conseguido los objetos localizando la salada, (Escapan). Cuando llegan a la puerta de escape de emergencia se encuentra con la sorpresa de más zombie, corren hasta la puerta y levantan el seguro de emergencia una vez que la puerta está abierta, pero la chicha se detiene a avisarle que la puerta estaba abierta. La puerta por ser de seguridad contra incendios se cierra con lentitud para activar el sistema de seguridad y así sella la puerta, el joven se devuelve y trata de cerrar la puerta la más rápido posible una vez que llaga a la puerta. Se en empiezan a cerrar y de repente se asoma la mano de un zombie tratando de atrapar a el chico, el joven le dice a la chica

Francisco: GOLPEALO CON EL HACHA

Zukimi: NO PUEDO! sigue siendo un humano

Francisco: ya no es como nosotros, ya no es humano

Zukimi: NO PUEDO!

Francisco: YA HASLO DE UNA VES!

Zukimi: HAAaaaaa...

Explicación.

La chica golpea el monstro cortándole un brazo, luego de esto el chico desesperado empieza a correr pero se sorprende al ver que la chicha esta impactada de lo que avía hecho el joven la despierta de su distracción y le dice:

Francisco: ¡tenemos que darnos prisa!

La puerta se dirigía a una escalera de emergencia que iba a dar hasta la azotea, llegando a la azotea el joven la pide a la chica que le pase el hacha para atrancar la puerta.

Estando en la azotea, luego de llegar cansados de correr de los monstros, establecen una conversación.

Francisco: tenemos que salir de este lugar lo más pronto posible la única opción que tenemos es ir a nuestras casa (en ese momento ve que Zukimi estaba aterrada por la experiencia que tubo y sin aguantar el silencio ella empieza a llorar en su pecho), el joven la intenta consolar y le da un poco de esperanza para seguir escapando y le dice

francisco: (abrasándola le dice) no te preocupes, muy pronto saldremos de aquí y encontraremos…

========== Continuara ==========


	3. Chapter 3

Huyendo del infierno acto 3 "volviendo a casa"

después de una larga noche de terror los jóvenes se encontraban en la azotea dando se cuanta que el mapa del centro comercial ya no les serbia. Comienzan a pensar. El chico observando la azotea, observa que la entrada estaba plagada de monstros sin solución alguna bajan por el elevador llegando al suelo. En el momento que llegan rápidamente se esconden entre los autos y tratan de hacer el menor sonido posible salen por la entrada y huyen ala zona mas cerca donde ellos viven. Se escabullen entre los autos hasta llegar a la zona más cercana que era la casa del chico. Los zombies se dan cuenta de su presencia y los persiguen. Asustados corren hacia la casa del chico escuchan disparos y gritos. Cae una mujer de un edificio haciendo un acto suicida. Zukimi se tapa los hijos para evitar la situación, después de huir entre los muerto al fin llegan a la casa del chico y cierra el portón de la casa. Los monstros trata de entrar, el chico corren a la puerta principal y busca en su bolcillo la llave de la casa:

Francisco: maldición se me perdieron las llaves de la casa

sorprendido de haberse acordado de donde esta otra llave, sale a buscarla debajo del tapete de la puerta. después de encontrarla abren la puerta y entran a la casa la chico asustada la abrasa sofocada de tanto correr descansa en los brazos del chicho haciendo que francisco se recuesta a la pared collendo los dos jóvenes al suelo quedando los dos dormidos

al día siguiente (8:30am)

luego de pasar una noche terrible el chico abre los ojos y se sorprende a no sentir en su pecho la presencia de la chica, asustado mira a ambos lados. De pronto le llega un olor a comida y camina hasta la casina de la casa y nota que alguien esta cocinando se trataba de zukimi y le hace un pregunta y le dice

Francisco: ¿qué estás haciendo?

Zukimi: es obvio el desayuno

Francisco: te sientas tan confiada en momentos como este

Zukimi: mi familia me ha dicho que la primara comida es importante para tener energía todo el día

Francisco: tienes razón

Zukimi: anda y averigua las noticias en la televisión para saber que está ocurriendo

El chico se dirige Asia al televisor que estaba en la cocina en el momento que se encender aparecen las noticias que decían.

Las noticias: la fuerzas norte norteamericanas a ofrecido ayuda al país acerca de la eliminación del arma bioterrorista desatada en el estado Maracaibo-Venezuela. Han tomado ciertas precauciones para dar un tiempo para evacuar la zona afectada. ha ofrecido sistemas de control de captura fotográfica a las coordenadas de la ciudad, enviando pilotos experimentados en evacuaciones especiales. El tiempo máximo de evacuación seria de 72 ahora deben mantener la calma y rezarle a dios que nos ayude. la chica le trae el desayuno servido y el joven le agrádese y se sientan a comer. en el momento francisco se encontraba pensativo y zukimi le pegunta;

Zukimi: ¿te pasa algo?

Francisco: tenemos que salir de la ciudad dentro de 72 horas.

Zukimi: ¿y cómo piensa salir de este sitio plagado de esas cosas?

Francisco: si no me equivoco, el único puente en la ciudad ya debe estar sofocado d autos y personas tratando de escapar como nosotros.

Zukimi: ¿y cómo saldremos de todo esto?

Francisco: la única manera de salir de la ciudad en por agua, y tratar de llegar hasta una zona segura, que eso quedaría en la ciudad cabima! una de las zonas protegidas por el gobierno, cuenta con las fuerzas de la nación si logramos llegar hasta esa zona, seguramente estaremos seguros.

Zukimi: yo no conozco esta zona, ¿ tu si?

Francisco: no muy bien, pero si se con llegar la mar. oye zukimi, ¿te has preguntado en donde están tu padre?

Zukimi: digamos que les he dado un tiempo.

Francisco: ¿y cómo es eso?

Zukimi: que no están en el país...

Francisco: ¿me quieres decir que tu estas...?

Zukimi: si! estoy sola, me quedaba en un apartamento, mis padre me mandaron a este país a estudiar, es uno de los `países en donde estudian mejor las materia que tengan que ver con el petróleo, por eso tu eres en este momento mi única familia.

El joven luego de escuchar a la chica le agarra su mano y le dice:

Francisco: no te preocupes, estaré contigo a donde vallas, no importa en donde estés.

Zukimi: (apenada) te lo agradezco.

Francisco: bueno! es hora de hacer un nuevo plan.

Zukimi: ¿y qué tienes en mente?

Francisco: tenemos que recoger todas las provisiones como comida y agua para no morir, por suerte eso no nos dará problemas por el momento, mi mama antes de irse de saca hizo el mercado, ¿me pregunto si estarán bien...?

En el momento en el que hablaban algo los distrae, se trataba del teléfono de la casa que estaba sonando, el joven se para de la mesa y corre hasta el celular y contesta:

Francisco: hola"

El joven se sorprende al escuchar quien estaba a tras del teléfono, se trataba de alguien muy cercano a él y le decía:

(Katherine madre del chico): como esta todo, te encuentras bien?

Francisco: si mama todo está bien, me encuentro en una situación apretada.

Katherine (mama): lo ciento si no estamos contigo, es que nos encontramos fuera del país...

Francisco: QUE! FUERA DEL PAIS, y no me dijeron nada, en que estaban pensando, ¿dejarme solo...?

Katherine (mama): lo sentimos como toda el alma pero es que nuestro jefes nos enviaron a un trabajo al extrajeron.

Francisco: crees que esto es un juego! la ciudad esta invadida de muertos que caminan, estoy en peligro de morir!

Katherine: no pudimos evitarlo, pero cuando nos marchamos nunca pensamos que pasaría esto.

Francisco: así es que me respondes" solo con decirme que lo sientes! ya sé que no les importo, me dejaron solo.

Katherine (mama): claro que nos importas...!

Francisco: si les importara ya me hubieran dicho que viajarían al extranjero.

Katherine(mama): no te dijimos para no preocuparte..!

Francisco: bueno! cuando vean en la televisión mi nombre de que aparezco muerto" ya no se preocupen por mi...

Katherine (mama): francisco! no espera...

El chico de la rabia cuelga el celular y la joven le pregunta si todo está bien, en la mira y solo deja salir una sonrisa inocente y le dice:

Francisco: no te preocupes no era nadie.

El teléfono suena de nuevo y ella le dice:

Zukimi: ¿no contestaras..?

Francisco: no! ya no vale la pena.

=============CONTINUARA==============


	4. Chapter 4

Huyendo del infierno acto 4 " una señal de vida"

Luego de tomar una decisión justa los jóvenes tomaron provisiones de la casa y se marcharon en búsqueda a la salida de la ciudad, corriendo entre los muertos escapando del terror, escondiéndose de los monstros tratando de escapar, ellos se detienen en un sitio seguro, se detienen por los momentos a descansar y establecen una conversación:

Zukimi: (cansada) ¿falta poco...?

Francisco:(cansado) si seguimos esta ruta llegaremos al sitio.

Zukimi: pero ya se me están cansando los pies de tanto correr..!

Francisco: qué prefieres tus pies! o tu vida...

Zukimi: tengo mucho miedo...

Francisco: no te preocupes" saldremos de esto solo tenemos que buscar un lugar más seguro.

Zukimi: de acuerdo!

Cuando se paran del suelo ya era demasiado tarde para ellos, los zombies ya estaban en donde estaban ellos, acorralados entre tantos muertos la chica desesperada grita y se asusta aun mas, el chico como todo caballero busca a defender a la chica con tan solo un palo de escoba que obtuvo en su casa y la joven se esconde de tras del, el preparándose en posición de pelea de repente unas luces se aproximan hasta ellos y un ruido de corneta de auto suena continuamente, entra los muerdo sale una camioneta negra destruyendo a todos los monstros, el auto acercándose hasta ellos el chico pensó que el auto venia fuera de control y abraza a la chica esperando ser arroyados, el auto de frenar bruscamente a su lado se abre la puerta bajando una mujer vestida de policía golpeando los zombies con un tubo de cañería y un hombre vestido de chaqueta azul también con un tubo de cañería.

Luego de a ver acabado con todos los monstros en la zona, la chica policía se acerca hasta ellos y les dice:

Chica policía: están bien?

Francisco: si! ¿Pero quienes nos ustedes...?

La chica policía: no hay momentos para explicaciones, tenemos que irnos, ¡ahora!

Zukimi: hacia donde nos llevan...

Hombre de chaqueta azul: no te preocupes, no mordemos...

Pero cuando ya está ya para montarse en la camioneta la chica policía les hace una última pregunta:

Chica policía: ¿alguno de ustedes están infectado...?

Francisco: no, somos un par sobrevivientes.

Chica policía: está bien ¡deprisa suban a la camioneta!

Después de escapar de esas cosas, ya dentro de la camioneta en marchar el joven le pregunta a la chica policía:

Francisco: gracias por salvarnos pero, no sabemos quiénes son ustedes... ¿?

Chica policía: para ser un sobreviviente eres muy preguntón...

Francisco: primero hay que saber con quién andas..

La chica policía: tienes razón, somos un equipo de sobrevivientes como ustedes, buscamos a otros sobrevivientes.

Zukimi: eso quieres decir que hay más personas..¿?

Chica policía: si! los pocos que hemos conseguidos.

Francisco: y en donde de están quedando. ¿El lugar es seguro…?

Chica policía: se puede decir que sí. Pero no por mucho tiempo...

El hombre de chaqueta azul: esas cosas rondan el lugar...

Zukimi:¿ y cómo hacen para salir?

Chica policía: tratamos de no hacer mucho ruido.

Francisco: (sonriente) eso suena bien, por los menos caímos en buenas manos.

Zukimi: (sospechando) ¿y cómo te llamas..?

Chica policía: perdón por no habernos presentados antes, yo soy ( Verónica Gracias) el chofer ( Carlos Martínez ) y el de chaqueta..

Hombre de chaqueta: "Juan David" un gusto rescatarlos...

Verónica: ahora yo haré las preguntas, como se llaman y que estaban asiendo en ese lugar?

Francisco: bueno! yo me llamo (Francisco Díaz) y ella era una compañera de clases, se llama ( Zukimi Shibuya) es extranjera...

Verónica: si ya veo…

Juan: ¿y por qué no buscaron un lugar en donde refugiarse...?

Francisco: estamos en un lugar seguro pero no por mucho tiempo, esas cosas estaban a fuera, nos pareció la mejor manera de escapar de la ciudad.

Verónica: no lo creo! esas cosas están por todos lados..

Juan: el único puente de la ciudad debe estar plagado de personas tratando de hacer lo mismo que tu..

Carlos: "ya estamos llegando"

Verónica: saben defenderse si hacer ruido ¿?

Francisco: si! ¿Por qué?

Verónica: este es el plan. tu y la chica se quedaran con nosotros y bajaremos hasta y correremos hasta la puerta y entraremos rápidamente ¡entendido!

Francisco: si!

Zukimi: ¡yokata!

NOTA: ("Ferretería Lemar") cuenta en una zona alta, con una seca de 3,2 metros de alto, cercado eléctrico y un estacionamiento expandido, seguro.

El equipo baja del auto, tratando de evadir estas cosas, llegan a la puerta y entran, luego de tanto correr la chica policía los hace pasar y reunirse con los demás encontrados, los dos chicos se sorprenden al ver más personas vivas, zukimi le sonríe al chico y lo abraza de felicidad al saber que están a salvo con buenas personas, y luego la chica policía se acerca hasta ellos y les dice:

Verónica: se los dijimos, están ahora a salvo.

Francisco: se los agradecemos.

Verónica: no tienes por qué agradecernos, ahora de quien tienes que preocuparte es por tu chica...

La chica tan cansada que estaba se queda dormida en el pecho del chico, el chico se sorprende y la chica policía le dice al chico que la acueste en un sofá que estaba cerca:

Francisco: te sentirás mejor si duermes un poco, descansa fue un día duro.

Zukimi: (cansada) no te vayas, yo estoy bien no me...

Francisco: no te preocupes, ya estamos a salvo, ya no tenemos que correr, duerme un poco...

Zukimi: si, tratare de descansar un poco..

Francisco: descansa.

Luego de todo esto, minutos más tardes en la oficina del local estaban reunidos Carlos y verónica hablando con un hombre extraño, trataban de aclarar dudas, discutiendo un problema, el joven caminaba cerca de ese mismo pacillo el los escucha hablar y se detiene y se asoma en la puerta de la oficina, cuando el entra cortan la conversación y el dudoso dice:

Francisco: ¿pasa algo?

Verónica: no, nada solo tratamos de cómo conseguir una salida de esta ciudad.

Francisco: puedo ayudar a dar una opinión!

Verónica: por más que quieras, te lo agradecemos pero eres un niño, no creo que nos ayudes.

El hombre extraño: déjalo que hable!

Verónica: capitán!

El hombre extraño: dinos chico, ¿qué tienes que decir?

Francisco: gracias, en las mañana escuches por la televisión que la fuerzas norteamericanas trataran de evacuara la zona y trataran de exterminar la infección, muy prontos dentro de 72h empezaran a bombardear la ciudad. 

Hombre extraño: ¿y cuál es tu aporte al plan?

Francisco: lo más probables es que tenemos que escapar de la ciudad lo más rápido posible, mi opinión en que tratemos de huir por agua ya que el puente debe estar colapsado de personas tratando de escapar.

Verónica: y como piensas cruzar en mar, nadando!

Francisco: solo tenemos que llegar al viejo ferri de autos y tratar de encenderlo y luego escapar.

Hombre extraño: me parece un buen plan, me gusta tu entusiasmo chico.

Verónica: y como llegaremos hasta allá si solo tememos un solo auto, no creo que entremos todos.

Francisco: por los momentos no tenemos que preocuparnos por los autos, en este momento solo tenemos que tratar de buscar equipo de primero auxilios y comida.

Verónica: y como conseguiremos todo esto y luego escapar?

Francisco: por ahora tenemos que buscar equipo de primeros auxilios en promedio de tiempo de 24h.

Juan: estoy desacuerdo con el chico.

Hombre extraño: todo estamos de acuerdo con el chico, chico! serás parte del equipo de rescate ahora. Tu y verónica estarán cargo.

Verónica tu estarás encargada de darnos las coordenadas de todo lo que se haga fuera del local, Juan de mantener el orden y tu chico serás el guía de la zona.

Verónica: nuevo intégrate no! espero que no nos falles…

Juan: no nos agás quedar mal.

Francisco: de acuerdo.

Hombre extraño: bueno, ya las dudas están aclaradas, preparen la siguiente salida.

Verónica: francisco, ¿qué aremos primero?

Francisco: primero, mañana a las 7:45am iremos a busca equipo de primeros auxilios ya que tenemos niños en grave estado con fiebre y me preocupan mucho así que iremos al hospital más cercano y luego llegar a este sitio a las 11:28am.

Juan: tiene razón hagámoslo!

Verónica: buena decisión.

Francisco: (pensando) mañana será el día...

Verónica: "en marcha".

=========== CONTINUARA===========


End file.
